


Take Me Back To The Start

by BorgiaBabe



Series: High [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, High School, Love/Hate, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe
Summary: The One Where Bonnie Gets Caught in the Crosshairs.Nora and Kai collide.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Bonnie Bennett/Nora Hildegard
Series: High [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091318
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Take Me Back To The Start

“This is ridiculous,” Nora says leaning her forehead against the locker next to Bonnie’s. “I thought senior year was the Box ‘em up and ship ‘em out’ year. A... formality I could drift through.” She waves a fist full of blank assignments in front of Bonnie’s face as the other girl digs through her own mess of papers. “What is this? It’s like- it’s like-“

“They have to actually do their jobs and teach us?” Bonnie says distractedly, digging around for her own Lore workbook in the mess she’s already made of her locker after just two weeks of school.

“Yes!” Nora exclaims. “Exactly! What in the world? I’m actually going to have to stay home tonight, _all_ night, and do this.”

“Crazy concept, I know.” Nora groans and moves to rest her chin on Bonnie’s shoulder.  


“Are you done yet? Can we go now?” Bonnie bites back the smile at her friend’s whine. She still smells buttery-sweet, different notes of jasmine and lavender invading Bonnie’s senses this time. The sudden closeness has her forgetting what she was looking for in the first place, but soon Nora is moving away, casually leaning against the other locker again and surveying the hallway full of other students eager to leave the school grounds. “Where’s Caroline?” 

“Probably terrorizing some freshman cheer prospects.” She finally finds her Lore workbook and English folder, stuffs them into her bag and shuts her locker door. “Wanna watch that or grab some food? Or both.” 

“Neither,” Nora says looking very disappointed that she can’t eat greasy pizza slices in front of terrified freshman athletes. “Dad’s being ‘Sargent Disciplinarian.’ It’ll fade by next month, but he wants me straight home everyday for the time being.” Bonnie knows the disappointment flashes on her face because Nora is grinning slyly as they head towards the double doors that head to freedom. “Don’t worry,” she spins, arms out, “I’ll be free as a bird by this time next month- oh sorry!” She spins back around, apologizing to whoever she’s just bumped into. 

“Yeah, you are. Watch where you’re going, bitch.” The smile dies on Nora’s lips as Bonnie’s own mouth drops open. 

Kai isn’t particularly nice. No one, _anywhere_ , is under the impression that he is, but the way his eyes flare up when he sees Nora and his tone is as hard as stone has Bonnie frowning hard. 

“Hey! Don’t call her that,” she snaps automatically.  She ignores the way the rings on his fingers glow bright amber but she notices the way Nora glances at them nervously.  


“I know you’re fucked up too, but I thought you had better taste than this,” Kai says, and Bonnie shakes her head irritated and confused. 

“What?” 

“Forget it,” Nora says, tugging on Bonnie’s wrist. “Lets just go.’

“No,” Bonnie bites. “What’s your problem?” she aims at the tall boy in front of them whose eyes are now fixed on where Nora’s soft grip holds Bonnie. 

“With you?” He aims at her, fixing her with a flinty glare. “You mean besides the new company you’re keeping? I don’t know? Oh, I know,” he claps his hands together smiling widely, “let’s start with how much money you-“

“Oh,go fuck yourself Kai.” Bonnie flares up, feeling Nora shift uncomfortably beside her. 

Kai’s gaze darkens nastily at this, smile still in place and he steps closer. “Now, Bonster-“ 

She feels her mouth tighten and a slight coldness creep into her chest. “C’mon, Nora,” she cuts him off. She links her arm with the brunette and they brush by Kai. “What the hell was that?” she asks her as they walk out into the sunlight. 

“No idea,” Nora says, hey normally gleeful gaze dulled and distant. 

“Seriously?” Bonnie asks dubiously. “Kai’s an asshole but still...that was ridiculous.” Nora says nothing, just moves a little closer to Bonnie as they walk home. “Fucking Aries moons,” Bonnie mutters. “They’re assholes. Someone probably told him the word ‘No’ today.”

“Maybe,”Nora says, but she’s quiet the whole way home. When they get to the sidewalk in front of Bonnie’s house she turns to face her. “Thanks,” she says. “For defending me. Or trying to, anyway.”

“Yeah, no. It was nothing.” And Bonnie means it. “That was nastier than usual, but it wasn’t the first time he and I will argue and it won’t be the last.”

“Still,” Nora says and they smile at each other. “Walk together tomorrow morning?”

“Definitely. Or Care will drive. We’ll text you later, let you know.”

Nora nods, still looking distracted. “Ok.”

“Listen,” Bonnie tries again. “Don’t let it bother you. Since you’ve been gone Kai’s turned into a jerk of epic proportions. He’ll get over whatever it is.” Nora nods again as she turns to walk away, just giving a small wave accompanied by a twist to her mouth like she’s attempting to smile. 

Bonnie watches her go until she disappears around the corner. 

She sees Kai’s furious expression in her mind’s eye and shakes her head. “What the hell was that,” she mutters to herself while digging for her house keys in her pocket. She heads straight for the kitchen once inside to wash her hands and grab a snack, thoughts of Saltzman’s first essay outline already weighing her down.  


Kai’s blazing eyes don’t fade entirely from her memory as she grabs half the joint in her pencil holder and lights it preparing to get to work, but they take a backseat when she opens up her text book to the chapter titled **The Legend of Qetsiyah and Silas.**

**Author's Note:**

> Why so angry, Kai?


End file.
